


A Sour Little Flavor In My Mouth

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood licking, Choking, Finger Sucking, Jeremy has a blood kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Rough treatment, Scratching, and I guess a serial killer kink too, and a pain kink, breath play, mentions of knife play, serial killer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: This took me three days to writeI have writer's block so who knows when another fic will come out?? maybe never?? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	A Sour Little Flavor In My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three days to write
> 
> I have writer's block so who knows when another fic will come out?? maybe never?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jeremy was terrified.

Ryan loomed in the archway of Jeremy's hallway, head down and gaze up. Soft drops were the only noise that filled the air and Jeremy had immediately picked up on the blood dripping from Ryan's fingers. It wasn't his blood. It never was. 

"What the fuck." Jeremy had barely choked out, the words caught in his throat. 

Anxiety coursed through Jeremy's body, each beat of his heart was rattling his chest and all he could do was stare. As much as he should have scrambled and called for help, he couldn't. He never did. Something always had him frozen. It wasn't fear, no, it was something else. Something making his stomach tingle. 

When Ryan started walking, Jeremy mirrored his movements and carried himself backwards until his body connected with the wall. Jeremy felt a hand immediately clamped down on his neck. It wasn't crushing at first, instead, it waited for a moment or two for a sign of struggle. But of course, none came. They had played this game before.

"Is this okay?" Ryan asked quietly, and for a moment Jeremy knew it was his Ryan speaking, not the Ryan that was about to fuck his brains out. 

"Yes," Jeremy whispered back. "I'll tell you if it isn't." 

This certainly wasn't the first time they had done this. They had developed certain motions for Jeremy to let Ryan know it was too much or to slow down. He hadn't used them yet, not even when Ryan had brought a bloodied knife along and used it to carve an "R" into Jeremy's thigh. 

He would never admit how long it took that scar to heal because he would tear it open when he was getting himself off.

The grip was nicely done and cut off Jeremy's air completely without any crushing indication that Ryan was going to permanently damage his windpipe. Jeremy didn't exactly stop to complement the expertise of a killers grip. He didn't know why the expert grip surprised him.

Jeremy's entire body began to tense up, his hand flying to grip Ryan's wrist in a grip that would leave a bruise. But Jeremy wasn't fighting. He didn't kick or struggle, didn't try to push Ryan away either. He would be a sick fuck to admit he liked it.

He was beginning to feel dizzy. Fear and the lack of oxygen both igniting his chest with a special kind of heat. Had Jeremy's consciousness not been fading in and out, he may have focused more on Ryan's lips covering his own. Ryan didn’t seem to mind Jeremy was close to being unresponsive aside from his small twitches and desperate attempts to take in the air he was lacking.

When the hand finally let up, Jeremy inhaled with a force that left his chest convulsing into dry and painful coughs. His breathing was frantic, making every desperate attempt to suck in every ounce of air even if it left his chest burning. It was hard to keep himself up and had it not been for Ryan's hand still loosely wrapped around his neck then Jeremy may have just collapsed. 

Teeth grazed Jeremy's jaw and all he could do was turn his head obediently. He didn't have the strength to put up his usual refusal game. His hands lifted, curling in the bloodstained material of Ryan's jacket. It was lacking effort but Jeremy gave the leather a good few tugs until it fell from Ryan's shoulders, down his arms and hit the ground. 

Blood was absolutely going to stain the carpet. 

He could feel Ryan's hands all over his body before a hand gripped his hip and he was shoved. It was rough, like a guard escorting a prisoner. Jeremy's arms were around Ryan's neck and the kiss was bruising. They bumped teeth and tounges, wasting no time in getting things heated immediately. Had it not been for Jeremy's arms around Ryan's neck then the rough shoving would have had him on the ground already. It wouldn't be the first time Ryan had fucked him into the floor. 

He was shoved into his bedroom, pushed until he hit the bed and tumbled onto the soft sheets, already a mess from when he had been sleeping. It was like a heavy thud when Ryan fell on top of him, their chests crashing together like a swift punch. Their lips connected within a matter seconds. It was rough, Ryan's teeth dug right into Jeremy's bottom lip and wasted no time in tugging at it. It drew a groan from Jeremy, one Ryan returned with a near animalist growl and a harsh hand parting Jeremy's thighs. He spread them, maybe far too eagerly, but did it matter? He was giving it up for a serial killer, how much more eager could he get?

Any normal person may have been repulsed and close to terrified at this point, but Jeremy was far from normal. He was living for the taste of blood in Ryan's mouth, the rough hands on his body and the small smudges of warm red that Ryan left across his skin from God knows who. He loved the scratches, the way Ryan tore at his clothes to get them off. Jeremy was a special kind of different that slotted perfectly with Ryan.

Warm fingers danced over Jeremy's chest, bloodstained nails scratched his skin before jumping to his jaw. Ryan liked to feel Jeremy. It wasn't soft or loving, he wasn't there to touch and feel the man he loved. He was guilty. To feel a living body under his own meant redemption, in Ryan's mind at least. Forgiveness, of sorts. 

Weight lifted and Ryan is gone, but Jeremy's sweatpants followed the man's absence. Fingers curled against his thighs and ripped Jeremy down the bed, leaving deep, burning marks that turned his skin red with irritation. A cry left his mouth and his hands immediately curled in the sheets under him once he was half hanging from the bed. Had it not been for Ryan's fingers digging into his thighs them Jeremy would have fallen from the bed. 

His shoulders shook, eyes stuck on the way Ryan's hands slipped up and gripped his hips. Ryan was staring. It was cold and hungry like Jeremy was a meal for a starving predator. It made Jeremy's whole body surge with lust.

"You're still dressed." Jeremy huffed, voice shaky and higher than normal. He was trying to keep his cool. Ryan had reduced him to a begging, crying mess so many times over that just this time Jeremy would like to keep it together.

"Then undress me," Ryan spoke in a commanding tone, one that made his cock twitch in interest. 

Jeremy had to sit himself up, his face now chest level with Ryan. The scent of blood filled his nostrils. The sickening metallic smell made Jeremy's knees weak and he soon found his fingers curled in Ryan's shirt. It was white, the splattered red clear as the sun in the sky. It was fresh too, fresh enough for the red to stain Jeremy's fingers when he gripped the shirt to tug it off. 

Next was Ryan's jeans, which was as simple as undoing a belt and a button and letting the material fall to the ground. Fingers curled in Jeremy's hair and his heart raced, pounding in his chest at a pace that could've fooled anyone into thinking he had been exercising. He was surprised Ryan couldn't hear it, but part of him liked to believe he could. He had the senses of a killer. 

"Move. Get on your back and spread your legs." Ryan instructed, kicking his shoes that had left muddy footprints for Jeremy to clean in the morning. 

Jeremy was quick to do as he was told, he always was. His head hit the pillow as he lay back, legs spread obediently after he had kicked his boxers off to avoid any more annoying interruptions of their clothes. A few fumbles later and Jeremy was joined by a familiar heat between his thighs. 

Ryan's fingers pressed to his lips and Jeremy frowned. "Clean them," Ryan commanded. Jeremy would be ashamed to admit the kind of lust that was sent whipping through his body. 

His mouth opened slowly and Ryan's fingers slipped in, a disgusting metallic taste filling his mouth. Jeremy loved it. His tongue was eager, lapping away at the bloody taste and sucking softly at the digits in his mouth. His eyes never left Ryan's and the smug look on the others face flooded his body with shame. The kind of shame that made Jeremy's thighs quiver.

When Ryan tried to pull his fingers from his mouth, Jeremy only gave them a little suck to make them stay but Ryan's other hand curled around his cock and Jeremy's mouth practically snapped open. He should have been ashamed at the noise that left his lips, high pitched and whiny, but he wasn't. His eyes followed Ryan's fingers and his breathing stopped, caught in his throat involuntarily. 

Ryan's fingers were cold despite just being in Jeremy's mouth and the small circles he was tracing against Jeremy's entrance was driving him nuts. "Are you going to fuck me or-or are you just-" He was cut off by Ryan's finger pressing into him. 

A very feminine moan broke Jeremy's lips. It was just one finger but Ryan was pumping it with determination and Jeremy would never admit that the idea of those same fingers taking a life a little less than an hour ago, and now being fucked into him was something that made his stomach twist and his hole tighten. It was fucked up, Jeremy knew that and he wasn't exactly proud of it either. He wasn't proud of how he felt when Ryan showed up like this. 

He was soon worked up to two and then three fingers. Jeremy could finish like this if Ryan would let him. He had fucked multiple orgasms out of Jeremy before, but soon enough the man was drawing back and pleasure came to a stop. Jeremy was far too focused on the tingle of pleasure left over from Ryan's fingers to care about the man rolling on a condom and leaning over his body. 

Ryan nestled himself between Jeremy's thighs, nails curling against the other man's thighs as he pressed against Jeremy's hole. A few small nudges and Ryan was sinking in. Nothing but a satisfied sigh left Jeremy and judging by the scratch against his thigh and disgruntled sound from above, this did not satisfy Ryan.

The sudden snap of Ryan's hips had Jeremy crying out, loud and shamelessly whiny. A smug smirk coated Ryan's face and he kept up this new pace, his thrusts rocking not only Jeremy's body but the bed followed their movements. Jeremy's fingers found Ryan's arms first, digging into his biceps and turning the skin a pale white. It was going to bruise for sure, but he was sure Ryan wouldn't care. Even if he did, Jeremy would gladly welcome the punishment. Fingers scratched at Ryan's skin, over his shoulders and down his back. 

The scratches burned red, standing stark against Ryan's skin and the grazes were close to those lining Jeremy's thighs and hips. It was almost as if Jeremy was struggling to keep his grip, nails harsh on Ryan's skin, desperately trying to cling on like his life depended on it. Ryan was fucking into him with enough force to shake the bed and rattle Jeremy's brain, his headboard bouncing against the wall the only thing keeping Jeremy grounded. Moans and Ryan's name poured from his mouth, loud and close to a scream. His jaw was beginning to ache but Jeremy couldn't close his mouth. Sound after sound poured out and he could tell Ryan had the shitiest smug expression on his face. 

"Yes, yes yes yes! Ryan I-" Jeremy chanted mindlessly, cutting himself off with another needy sound that made Ryan's hips stutter for a moment.

He pressed his eyes shut briefly, taking in every feeling of Ryan inside of him. Jeremy was fighting against the heat that was quite obviously building up in his stomach, making his body tingle with lust and excitement. His orgasm was so close, but he wasn’t going to give in to the pleasure and end it all so quickly. Jeremy was always filled with an incredible, nearly shameful, amount of pride when Ryan was the first to come. Ryan had a serious distaste for those times but sometimes he couldn't hold back. 

"You sound like a whore, moaning out my name like that." Ryan spat, and that was it. Jeremy came. Those words went straight to his cock and even if he could have lasted a good few more minutes, it was over for him now. 

Jeremy's body trembled, shaking under Ryan as the man continued to thrust. It had never been Ryan's top priority to get Jeremy off, but he never left the other unfinished. He was an object to take frustration out on, and Jeremy was okay with it. Anything else would be too personal. 

He could tell Ryan was getting close, the heavier grunts and messy thrusts were a tell-tale sign the man was not far behind. Jeremy thought if he had to go any longer he could come again, and God did he want nothing more. But it didn't last as long as he would have hoped. Ryan soon came, nothing but a detached moan passing the man's lips to signal it was over. 

Breathing out heavily, Ryan had slumped over Jeremy and buried his head into his shoulder. Jeremy could only stare at the ceiling as his hand moved into Ryan's hair, petting the damp strands of hair beneath his fingertips. His other hand moved to massage the side of Ryan's ribs. Their breathing synced, in and out like it was some kind of exercise. 

And then Ryan pushed away. 

There was a small dip in the bed and Ryan disappeared. Jeremy only watched silently as Ryan made his way toward the bathroom, discarding the condom in the small trash can. His eyes lingered on the distant doorway, the light barely lifting the darkness that surrounded Jeremy and his room. He heard the sink turn on, the simple sign that Ryan was attempting to wash the rest of the dried blood away from his skin and whatever mess Jeremy had also gotten on him. 

It was a few long moments before Ryan rejoined him, and Jeremy didn't have to open his eyes to pinpoint the shuffling of clothes. He could hear Ryan digging through his closet for a shirt and although Jeremy was a much smaller size than Ryan, he had gone out of his way to buy clothes that would fit the other man. 

"I'll see you in the morning," Ryan said, his darker tone having faded now. It reminded Jeremy too much of the Ryan that would smile at him when he walked into the penthouse. 

Jeremy didn't bother to do anything but hum in response. There was silence and awkward shuffling as Ryan slipped into his shoes and left the apartment. It was quiet for a long while before Jeremy was rolling out of bed and heading toward his bathroom. He didn't care about his blood-stained sink, he would deal with it later, but as of right now he just wanted to wash away his guilt. 

It would never change, and he knew that. He was an object to Ryan but nobody fucked him as good. Part of Jeremy had always wondered why Ryan never just killed him, but he figured his day would come eventually. Jeremy's mind was plagued with thoughts of Ryan, the guilt washing over him like the shower water. Again, he had let Ryan fuck him even after he told himself to stop allowing it. 

Jeremy's fingers ghosted his lips, the sour taste of blood still stuck in his mouth. He would know whose blood it was in the morning, but as for now, he would just connect the taste to Ryan. 

Bitter and cold. But yet, it still stayed around long after the man was actually gone. Much like the guilt, Jeremy was going to wash away any trace of Ryan. He wanted to forget.

Until next time, at least.


End file.
